Most motors, indeed most rotating systems that are spinning about a fixed axis, have vibrations or harmonics which are set up and become part of the system, disturbing the overall stability and smooth operation of the system. Such problems are particularly acute in the disc drive industry, where a spindle motor mounts and supports a disc or disc pack for high speed rotation. The disk drive industry is continually seeking to obtain a head disc assembly (HDA) capable of operating with an increased track density which requires greater resistancy to shock and vibration.
As the operating demands on the HDA increase, problems associated with conventional HDA systems become performance limiting factors: for example non-repetitive run-out (NRR) associated with conventional ball bearings limits track spacing and, thus, reduces the track density at which the HDA can reliably operate. NRR is associated with the highly complex dynamic behavior of the hard disk drives: mechanical modes of the motor and the disc pack correspond to predicted mechanical resonance, which are in turn excited by ball bearing vibration. To reduce NRR magnitude, the vibrational characteristics of the drive have to be modified. Some standard solutions: to use a non-contact bearing (like magnetic or hydrodynamic bearings) which does not create any vibration and thus does not excite the resonance modes.
In the prior art, a number of efforts have been made to electronically damp vibration associated with a motor or with a transducer in a disc drive. The prior art to damp vibrations in a moving transducer in order to more quickly center it on a track includes U.S. Patents to Song, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,497; Sidman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,383; and Ravizza, U.S Pat. No. 4,080,636. Each of these comprise elaborate circuitry for adding feedback loops to more quickly damp out the vibrations or movements in a moving transducer. All of these are not associated with problems of damping out vibrations in a motor or the disc itself, and also add considerable complexity and costs to the system.
Other patents have added mechanical or electromechanical elements to the motor itself in an effort to damp out vibrations in the motor. These patents include Hasigawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,466; Bartec, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,863; Clancey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,202. These patents are especially directed to the addition of mechanical or electromechanical elements to motors to detect and damp out vibration. Again, these prior art approaches have not proven to be effective in detecting the resonance modes which can exist in rotating motors and particularly disc drive spindle motors, and damping out such resonances. Further, they add considerable cost and complexity to the motor design.